


Birthday Surprise

by chainsawdog



Series: Smut Collection [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Anakin's birthday. Obi-Wan and Padmé have something planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Anakin, come with me,” Obi-Wan stood in the doorway of Anakin’s rooms, arms crossed. Anakin looked at him. Recently, Anakin cleaned his rooms, and stopped using Obi-Wan’s as his own.  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. “What for?” he asked.  
  
“Just… come along, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, sighing.  
  
Anakin got up, and followed Obi-Wan from his rooms. Walking down the corridor, he asked, “What is this about, Obi-Wan?”  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at him. “Senator Amidala needs to speak with us,” he said.  
  
Anakin’s face blossomed into a grin, and he said, “You remembered my birthday, didn’t you?”  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t quite manage to keep his face straight. The corner of his lip quirked in a smile. Anakin darted around him, and picked him up, spinning Obi-Wan in a circle before setting him back on the ground. Anakin kissed Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan pushed him away gently, saying, “Not here, Anakin!”  
  
“Okay, okay,” said Anakin. Bouncing a little on his toes, he asked, “What have you got planned?”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled fondly at him. “It’s a surprise,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Padmé opened the door to her apartments dressed in a grey silk robe. A patch of bare skin between the bottom of her robe and the top of her stockings made Anakin’s heart skip a beat. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back, and she smelled like flowers. Anakin pulled her into a hug, breathing in her scent as he kissed her on the top of her head. Obi-Wan followed them into her apartments, locking the door behind him. Anakin put his hands on Padmé’s cheeks and kissed her, stroking his thumb against her jaw.  
  
Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Padmé to kiss him. Anakin smiled into the kiss, putting his hand on Obi-Wan’s neck, his other hand resting on Padmé’s shoulder.  
  
“We’re sharing him tonight, Obi-Wan,” Padmé reminded him, stealing Anakin from Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan ran his tongue along Anakin’s neck as Padmé kissed him deeply. Anakin let out muffled whimpers as they pressed close to him, Obi-Wan behind him and Padmé in front. Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin’s hips, pulling Anakin against him as Padmé unbuckled Anakin’s belt. His belt dropped to the floor and Padmé hooked his waistband with one finger, pulling him away from Obi-Wan. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand as Padmé pulled him to her bedroom.  
  
With a wicked smile, Padmé slipped out of her nightgown. Underneath, she was wearing a lacy black bra, through which Anakin could see her dark areolae. She was wearing matching panties, and a lacy garter belt over her hips, which were holding up her stockings.  
  
Anakin’s heart nearly stopped, and his breath caught in his throat. He didn’t even hear Obi-Wan’s clothes hit the floor as the man undressed behind him. Padmé’s smile widened as she approached him, her hips moving alluringly. Anakin knew he was grinning stupidly, but couldn’t stop himself.  
  
Her touch sent an electric shock through his body, as she slipped her hand beneath his tunic. Kissing his throat, she pulled his tunic over his head, then planted kisses on his chest. Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s hands touch his hips, and he slid them into Anakin’s pants. Padmé bit down on Anakin’s collarbone as Obi-Wan pulled Anakin’s pants off, stroking his fingers down Anakin’s thighs.  
  
Padmé took Anakin’s nipple between her lips and sucked. As she did so, Anakin felt Obi-Wan spread his ass cheeks, and his hips twitched as Obi-Wan’s tongue flicked against his asshole. His beard scratched against Anakin’s skin, but the feeling of Obi-Wan’s mouth on his ass was worth it. Anakin was overwhelmed, and he couldn’t help but flood the Force with his mounting pleasure. He put a hand on Padmé’s waist, stroking her skin with his thumb, his eyelids fluttering as Obi-Wan paralyzed him with his clever tongue. Anakin let out a muffled moan, biting his lip as Padmé teased him with her fingers and lips.  
  
“How…” he breathed, as Padmé traced a finger across his hip. “How long… have you… been planning… this?”  
  
Padmé smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss Anakin. At the same time, Obi-Wan slipped his tongue inside Anakin, and Anakin cried out, nearly doubling over. Breathing hard as his stomach muscles twitched, Anakin tried to stay still as Obi-Wan buried his face in Anakin’s ass. Padmé stepped back, taking Anakin’s hands in hers. Anakin cupped her cheek with one hand, struggling to concentrate. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth slightly. He ran his hand down her neck, tracing a finger across her collarbone and then between her breasts.  
  
Biting his lip, Anakin managed to say, “Obi-Wan… you’re distracting… me.” Obi-Wan pulled away from Anakin, brushing his finger against Anakin’s asshole before standing up.  
  
“I’ll be back,” he said. He left the room, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone.  
  
Anakin moved closer to his wife, draping his arms across Padmé’s shoulders, and leaning down to kiss her. Unhooking her bra, he bent his head to kiss her neck, then her collarbone. Padmé put her hand on his neck as he kissed her, letting out a soft, pleasured noise. He ran his fingers down her side, then across her hip, as he placed his other hand on the small of her back.  
  
Obi-Wan re-entered the room, having washed his mouth, and came up behind Anakin to bite his shoulder. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s erection pressing against him, and half-turned to pull Obi-Wan into a hungry kiss. With one hand on Padmé’s breast, he pinched her nipple gently, drawing circles with his finger. With his other hand, he dug his fingers into Obi-Wan’s hip, tugging at Obi-Wan’s bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
Padmé pressed a hand to his chest, taking his earlobe between her teeth and flicking her tongue against it. She pushed Anakin back, forcing him to break the kiss with Obi-Wan. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bed, and he sat down hard.  
  
As Anakin watched, Obi-Wan pulled Padmé into a kiss. Anakin watched them, Obi-Wan’s hands on Padmé’s ass, Padmé dragging her nails down Obi-Wan’s back. In his chest, Anakin felt a spark of jealousy, but he was blushing, too, as he watched Obi-Wan undress his wife.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, dropping to his knees and planting kisses against Anakin’s thighs. Padmé stepped onto the bed, standing over him. When she knelt down over his face, she rested her weight on her calves. Anakin placed his hands on her hips, flicking his tongue out. Padmé sighed, her hips twitching a little.  
  
Anakin jumped as Obi-Wan drew his tongue along Anakin’s cock. Anakin licked at Padmé, kissing her gently. She tasted as sweet as ever, although it was hard to concentrate as Obi-Wan circled his tongue around the head of Anakin’s cock. Anakin pressed his tongue against Padmé’s opening, dipping his tongue inside her then licking upwards. He kissed her lips, smiling as he heard her moan. Then he let out a harsh breath as Obi-Wan took him into his mouth, flicking just below the head of Anakin’s cock with his tongue. Anakin pressed his nose against Padmé, unable to move as Obi-Wan applied a slight pressure to the base of his cock, wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently.  
  
Padmé moved away from Anakin, looking down at him with one eyebrow raised. “Obi-Wan,” she said. “He can’t work while you’re doing that.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at her from between Anakin’s legs. Pulling away, he said, “Well, what do you propose we do?”  
  
Anakin sat up. Padmé draped herself across his back, smiling. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her. She kissed Anakin’s shoulder, then said, “We could do you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
A smile spread across Anakin’s face.  
  
“What do you mean by that, Padmé?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Padmé moved away from Anakin, going to her bedside table. Anakin stood up, taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his and helping the other man to his feet. He pulled Obi-Wan into a passionate kiss, brushing his thigh against Obi-Wan’s erection. Padmé tapped Anakin on the shoulder, and he grinned. Turning around, Anakin put Obi-Wan between himself and Padmé. Obi-Wan looked from Anakin to Padmé, raising an eyebrow.  
  
In her hands, Padmé held a strap-on dildo. Obi-Wan watched as she put it on, Anakin playing absentmindedly with Obi-Wan’s hair.  
  
“Okay, Obi-Wan,” said Padmé. “Get on the bed.”  
  
Obi-Wan did as he was told. “Now what?” he asked, kneeling on the bed next to Padmé.  
  
Padmé grinned at Anakin. Then she looked back at Obi-Wan. “I’m going to take you from behind,” she said. “And Anakin’s going to fuck your mouth.”  
  
Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.  
  
“So that’s a yes?” said Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
Obi-Wan rested his hands near the edge of the bed as Padmé coated the strap-on with lube. Anakin ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, his cock inches from the other man’s face. Obi-Wan opened his mouth expectantly, gazing up at Anakin with a needy look in his eyes. Anakin placed the head of his cock into Obi-Wan’s mouth, and Obi-Wan licked at it greedily.  
  
While Obi-Wan sucked and licked at Anakin’s cock, Anakin watched Padmé stroke Obi-Wan’s asshole with two fingers. She raised her eyebrows at Anakin, and smiled at him as she slipped those fingers inside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan cried out, closing his eyes as Padmé slowly fingered him. Anakin took Obi-Wan’s head in his hands and rocked his hips forward, enjoying the feeling of Obi-Wan’s wet mouth wrapped around his cock.  
  
With one hand guiding it, Padmé pressed the dildo against Obi-Wan’s ass. She pushed it inside him, just a few inches, and he let out a cry that was muffled by Anakin’s cock. Anakin thrust deeper into Obi-Wan’s mouth, smiling as the head of his cock hit the back of Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan gagged, then moaned as Padmé entered him from the other end. She sat high on her knees, to angle the dildo down as she slid inside Obi-Wan. Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s hair in fists as he rocked his hips back and forth. Padmé gripped Obi-Wan’s hips as she started to thrust into him, long, slow movements that made Obi-Wan moan and whimper. Anakin rocked his hips faster, pushing his cock deep into Obi-Wan’s mouth, biting his lip as the other man choked on him.  
  
Padmé rocked her hips expertly, digging her nails into his skin as she sped up. Anakin watched her fuck Obi-Wan, sensing the pleasure from the both of them as he buried Obi-Wan’s face in his crotch. He loved how she could make Obi-Wan shout.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head side to side as Anakin held him in place, drinking in the sight of Padmé fucking Obi-Wan. Anakin pulled back, letting Obi-Wan take a few gasping breaths before putting his cock back into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan slobbered on it, licking at it desperately, moaning and shouting in intervals whenever Anakin pulled out.  
  
As Padmé pounded into him, Obi-Wan had to pull away from Anakin, burying his face in the mattress. His muffled shouts sent a rush through Anakin’s body, and he ached to shut Obi-Wan up with his cock, but Padmé was riding him too hard. Obi-Wan came a moment later, crying out, hips twitching, body shuddering. He slumped forward, lying in the pool of his own cum as Padmé pulled out.  
  
Anakin rolled Obi-Wan onto his back, saying, “I didn’t finish.”  
  
Obi-Wan, head hanging off the bed, opened his mouth again. Anakin shook his head. Obi-Wan reached up with his hands, but Anakin batted them away.  
  
“What do you want, Anakin?” he asked.  
  
Padmé had taken off the strap-on, and came back over to them. She looked at Anakin with one eyebrow raised. “Well?” she asked.  
  
“Sit up,” he said to Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan obeyed, looking at Anakin expectantly. Anakin climbed onto the bed and straddled Obi-Wan’s lap. Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s erection pressing against his ass, and shifted his hips a little, drawing a moan from Obi-Wan. He pulled him into a deep kiss. Taking the lube, Anakin guided Obi-Wan’s cock into his ass, grunting as he slid down onto it. Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin rocked his hips back and forth, his ass full with Obi-Wan’s cock. Padmé pulled at Anakin’s shoulders, and Obi-Wan knelt as Anakin lay back. Obi-Wan gripped Anakin’s hips as he thrust into him slowly. Padmé took hold of Anakin’s cock, and sat down slowly on it, facing Obi-Wan.  
  
As Obi-Wan thrust into Anakin, Padmé bounced on Anakin’s cock, her hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. She kissed Obi-Wan passionately, Anakin throwing his head back, unable to focus on them as he let out moans of pleasure. Padmé pushed down on Anakin, rocking her hips back and forth, moving faster as Obi-Wan thrust harder, causing Anakin to cry out. Anakin gripped the sheets, his body shaking with ecstasy, as the walls of the room trembled. Padmé put her hand between her thighs and stroked herself as she rocked, clenching herself around Anakin. She huffed and whined, biting down on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He shouted, gripping Anakin’s thighs, and Anakin shouted his name, their energies tangling in the Force as their excitement built.  
  
The three of them came at the same time, Anakin letting out a soft whimper, his hips trembling. Obi-Wan came with a shout, hips rocking against Anakin as he released inside him. Padmé came with a gasp, shuddering, her hand still between her thighs as she bit down hard on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
  
Padmé moved away first, rolling to one side, panting with exhilaration. Obi-Wan leaned forward to kiss Anakin aggressively. Then he pulled out, leaving Anakin lying there, breathing heavily, sticky with sweat and cum.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered. He blinked dazedly. Turning his head to look at Padmé, he said, “ _Fuck_ ,” again, unable to say another word.  
  
Obi-Wan, who had moved to stand beside the bed, bent over to kiss Anakin again. Padmé curled up next to him, tracing a finger across his chest.  
  
“Did you enjoy your present?” Padmé asked with a smile.  
  
Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan bit down on his neck, and he groaned.  
  
“Obi-Wan, stop torturing him,” said Padmé.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at Padmé.  
  
Anakin reached out to stroke Obi-Wan’s hip.  
  
“Come on, then,” said Padmé, standing up. She stepped over Anakin, hopping off the bed with Obi-Wan’s help. “Let’s go wash up.”


End file.
